Saddle Club: Stevie and Phil's Date
by DragonEmperor999
Summary: A One Shot with Phil & Stevie


Saddle Club: Stevie and Phil's Date

By DragonEmperor999

 **HELLO AND WELCOME TO MY JEW FANFICTION!**

 **THIS IS A SADDLE CLUB ONE AND MY FIRST ONE!**

 **I LOVE THE SADDLE CLUB AND IT IS A GREAT BOOK AND TELEVISION SERIES!**

 **THIS IS A ONE SHOT SADDLE CLUB FANFICTION SO BARE WITH ME BECAUSE THIS IS MY FIRST ONE!**

 **THIS TAKES PLACE IN SEASON 1 BECAUSE WELL ITS AWESOME!**

 **ALSO I DON'T REMEMBER PHIL'S HORSE HAVING A NAME SO BARE WITH ME!**

 **ALSO HAPPY NEW YEARS EVE EVERYONE!**

 **ANYWAY HERE IS THE SADDLE CLUB FANFICTION:**

* * *

On the Mountain Trail owned by Phil's Family Stevie Lake and her boyfriend Phil Marsten were riding their horses enjoying a nice day.

Stevie is wearing a Blue Turtleneck Shirt under her Dark Blue Denim Jacket, Blue Pants and Blue Leather Boots and her Riding Helmet while Phil is wearing a Blue Tank Top under a Dark Blue Denim Jacket, Blue Pants and Blue Leather Boots and his Riding Helmet.

Stevie smiled and looked at Phil. "This sure is a nice day for riding isn't Phil?" asked Stevie.

Phil looked at Stevie and nodded. "It sure is and when we arrive by the lake I have a surprise there for you." said Phil.

Stevie became confused by what Phil said. "A surprise Phil?" The Joker of the Saddle Club asked. "What's the surprise? Also isn't that the same lake we met and where I got pushed in the water in?"

Phil smirked. "If I told you it wouldn't be a surprise." He said. "Try to keep up." With that he and his horse Carlos rode off.

 **"HEY WAIT FOR ME YOU JERK!"** shouted Stevie as she and her Horse Belle rode off to catch up with Phil.

Phil saw this and laughed. "Try to catch up with me Stevie." said Phil.

Stevie huffed at that **. "JERK!"** she yelled.

The two raced around and their horses ran.

At the same spot where Stevie and Phil met Phil arrived first and got off of his horse and stretched.

Phil looked at the picnic and smiled at what's where.

There are Red Apples, Green Apples, JellyBeans, Chicken, Salad, Grapes, Watermelon & Pasta.

Phil smiled and looked around. "Where's Stevie?" asked Phil.

 **"PHILLLL!"** shouted Stevie's Voice

Phil turned and saw his girlfriend and her horse that stopped and she got off and walked to her boyfriend and Man she's angry as a mistreated horse.

"Hey Stevie you made it." said Phil

Stevie however is still mad. **"DON'T HEY STEVIE ME YOU JERK!"** yelled Stevie angry. **"DO YOU HAVE ANY IDEA HOW HARD..."** however before she could finish she saw a picnic and became shocked. "Phil is this a Picnic?" She asked.

 **"SURPRISE!"** shouted Phil.

Stevie is shocked and started to cry.

"Oh Phil." She said and looked at him. "Your the best."

Phil smiled and blushed. "I know, it seemed like a good spot for our date" Explained Phil. "I got us some good food for our Date."

Stevie saw the food which are chicken, soup, cake, fruit salad, salad, macaroni salad, sandwiches, watermelon, popcorn, corn on the cob, chips and potato salad.

She smiled and looked at Phil. "Oh Phil." She said and pushed Phil.

However that push sent Phil backwards and into the water.

" **WHOA!"** He shouted and fell under water.

Stevie saw this and ran to where Phil landed. "Phil you ok?" She asked.

Phil swam to his girlfriend and smirked. "I'm fine." He said and splashed some water. "But now I know how you felt."

Stevie held her hand out. "Let me help you." Said Stevie.

Phil smirked a Grinch smirk. "Ok but join me first." He said and took Stevie's hand and pulled her in the water.

" **YAAAAA!"** screamed Stevie and fell in the water.

Phil smirked and laughed as Stevie popped out of the water and glared at Phil.

" **PHIL!"** She shouted.

Phil laughed. "Sorry but since we are in the water let's swim." He said.

Stevie rolled her eyes and nodded. "Good idea." She said.

With that the two swam in the lake and splashing each other.

After an hour in the water the two were back on land and with blankets over them.

Stevie smirked. "Well I didn't expect to be back on that lake again but I'm glad I had fun this time." said Stevie.

Phil nodded. "Yeah but let's eat now after that swim I'm hungry." Said Phil.

Stevie nodded and looked at Phil. "Phil your the best." She said.

Phil smiled and looked at Stevie. "I know." He said.

The two looked at each other and kissed on the lips.

Their horses saw this and smiled and went back to the grass.

* * *

 **THERE YA ALL GO!**

 **HOPE YOU LIKE IT!**

 **READ REVIEW AND SUGGEST!**

 **DRAGONEMPEROR999 OVER AND OUT!**

 **ALSO HAPPY NEW YEARS EVE!**


End file.
